Chapter 11
Farewell (別れ, Wakare) is the 11th chapter of the Kiseijuu manga series, written and illustrated by Hitoshi Iwaaki. Overview On the last day of their vacation Shinichi's parents are attacked, leaving his father seriously injured and his mother dead. Shinichi is later greeted by Kana in hopes of putting the fight behind them and becoming friends, something Shinichi agrees with. Summary On a mountainside rural road, a man drives with a parasite woman passenger. The woman muses on the speed of cars and the man asks about her plans for the next day. The narration explains that the man wants to have sex and the woman wants to eat him. She displays unfamiliarity with the function and usage of a seat belt, which distracts the man and causes him to drive off the road and into a tree. Her host body is badly damaged, but because the man had been wearing his seat belt he was mostly unhurt, and she decides to decapitate him and switch bodies. The transfer initially appears to be a success, and the parasite proceeds to walk away, mimicking the man's face. She manages to hitchhike a ride on a truck, but her voice stutters and, due to the difference in biology between her original host and her new one, she is unable to control the new body's sex organs and wets herself, which causes the driver to kick her out. She walks further along the road until her male host body starts rejecting her, and she goes to find a female host to transfer to. In the morning Nobuko calls home to check up on Shinichi, surprised at how late he woke up. She and Kazuyuki then walk up a cliffside path, enjoying the view. The parasite from earlier struggles to crawl up to them, comes up behind Nobuko and swiftly decapitates her. While walking home from school, Migi tells Shinichi that he has to eat more vegetables and expresses longing for his mother's balanced cooking. Shinichi tells Migi that his mom will be back home tomorrow, then realizes that the parasite diet of humans is completely unbalanced. Kana comes up behind him and they get on the same train. She apologizes about Mitsuo and Shinichi dismisses it. Kana then asks if they could become friends, to which he agrees, and they shake hands. While grasping his right hand, Kana notices something odd and begins scrutinizing it, which makes Shinichi flee. Migi tells him that Kana isn't normal, somehow able to sense the signals that parasites emit, and to be cautious around her since she is even more perceptive than Satomi. At home, Shinichi cooks a meal for himself including vegetables. Migi praises it, but Shinichi didn't care for the taste. He then gets a call from his father, who is badly injured and calling from a payphone booth. Kazuyuki states a monster attacked Shinichi's mother and tells him to hang in there, before the booth disconnects him. He asks for change from passing traffic before collapsing, and is brought to a hospital. Shinichi wonders if his mother is dead. Characters Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Volume 2